A Twist of Fate
by Snaply87
Summary: After Harry's fourth year Dumbledore sends him to live with Snape. Fred might visit Dumbledore bashing suckish summary I know but hey whatevs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

** The boy's Family was dead. I can't send him there anymore, but defiantly not the Weasly's home (he needed to be molded not pampered). Severus hated the boy; he could take him. **

"**Severus, Wonderful timing" I said "I need to call forth a favor"**

"**What now Headmaster" He grumbled "I have to-do things"**

"**You will have to take Harry in this summer" I said "his Aunt and Uncle are dead"**

"**What about the Weaslys?"**

"**They don't have an eighth of the wards Prince Manor does" I said trying to gauge how willing he would be to take the boy**

"**Fine" He snapped "Here is the points sheet" He threw a paper onto my desk and left.**

**Everything is working.**

**SSASASSS**

**I was walking to Dumbledore's office, despite his constant refusal, to ask to stay over the summer.**

"**Lemon Drops" I guessed when I got to the statue. It opened, shockingly. I walked into the office "Sir, could I Stay here this summer?"**

"**No, however you won't be staying with your relatives" The headmaster said "Ah, Severus, my boy, just who we need to see. Harry and I were just about to discuss living arrangements for this summer."**

"**Very well" Snape said stepping in farther "Meet me in the entrance hall in an hour" He stormed back out**

"**I have to finish packing, sir" I said excusing myself quickly**

**SSASASSS**

"**So do you have to go back?" Ron asked optimistically **

"**Ronald" Hermione shouted**

"**No I don't have to go back" I said ignoring the almost start of a lecture Hermione was about to give "I'll be staying with Professor Snape, and actually I need to go pack" I ran up to my room and tossed my stuff into my trunk. I was not going to be late because who knew what the punishment would be. I waited five minutes in the entrance hall before Professor Snape arrived**

"**Congratulations Potter" He sneered at me "You're on time for once" he waved his wand and shrunk my trunk; he then spun about and walked off at a pace where I had to jog to keep up. We were just outside of the wards when he grabbed my arm and apperated to a large house.**

"**What rooms will I be cleaning, sir" I asked automatically.**

"**None I have house elves for that" he said confused**

"**Thank you, sir" I said quietly. "What shall I be doing to earn my keep then" He just walked to the house. I followed at a brisk pace. **

**SSASASSS**

**Dumbledore was pondering what to do to make Harry more obedient to him. When suddenly it hit him, tell Harry the truth.**

**SSASASSS**

**Oooooo what's the truth will Severus realize what's happening and how will Fred play into this, find out next time in a twist of fate**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dumbledore had just called for me and the boy to go to his office. We had barely gotten back! How am I to figure out the boy if he calls me at all hours? I put some stasis charms on the potion

"Potter" I called out to the child. He walked in head bowed "The headmaster wants to speak with us" he looked up and nodded. I gestured to the floo and he went through

"Headmaster's office, Hogwarts" he shouted. I followed suit and shouted the same phrase

"What do you want?" I asked semi-violently

"Well I have a few memories to show you two" he said setting a pensive before us. Potter stuck his hand in and mine quickly followed

SSASASSS

_The old coot was sitting in his desk. The door banged open and in walked Lilly but her face was cross with fury._

"_He did take the mark headmaster" Lilly said flopping into one of the chairs. Dumbledore sat thinking for a moment_

"Is this my mom, Lily?" Harry asked from her side, all I could do was nod

"_Well are you pregnant?" he asked. She nodded. "Then you will have to find a surrogate father"_

"_James Potter" She said "He'd do anything for me. Raising a child should be nothing"_

The memory cut out

"Sir does that mean that…?" he trailed off

"Yes Potter" I said then realizing what I said I looked at what was happening

"_James the child won't be yours but I would like you to raise him and I'll charm him to look like you if you do" Lilly said in the headmasters presence_

"_Whose is he?" James asked _

"_Severus's" Lilly said "But please"_

"_Okay for you"_

"Sir! You're my father" Harry said ignoring whatever else happened in the memories

"Well then would you agree to stay with me in the Manor?" I asked "I honestly didn't know"

"Yes, sir" Harry said "But let's not let the head master know"

SSASASSS

We popped out of the memories, and Harry was distressed and not just acting he truly was distressed.

"Headmaster we must return I have a violent potion under a temporary stasis charm" I said scooping him up and getting ready to leave

"Allow me to remove the glamor first" he said doing so. I floo'd back to the manor and realized Harry had lost conciseness, so I deposited him on his bed.

"Tippy" I said then continued once she was there "I want you to watch the boy and tell me if he wakes up"

"Tippy will serve Master well" The elf said and I smiled my thanks at her and left.

SSASASSS

Well I guess we all know what's happening now :) next chapter will be up soon. Maybe even a surprise or two. Wait we still don't know about Fred, Gasp. 'Kay go on with your lives while I update.


	3. Chapter 3

So in this chapter there will be mention of rape don't read if it is triggering or if you cannot handle it, it isn't too bad but it does get mentioned so have fun reading.

Chapter 3

I woke up, my eyes darted around the unfamiliar room. How did I get here? Where is here? What's going to happen? Last time I was in a strange room Uncle Vernon had brought friends over and… no I'm not thinking about that now. Where is my wand? I checked everywhere frantically. Well shit, I can't find it. The door opened; I knelt in the corner farthest from the bed and door.

"Harry?" Professor Snape asked. I nodded confused as to why he didn't recognize me. "Do you remember what happened at the School?" I shook my head silently, expecting to be punished for lazing about. "Well the headmaster showed us some memories proving I'm your father" He looked at me expectantly "Well let's have some lunch"

"May I shower first?" I asked because I had to get clean

"Yes just shower and get downstairs, an elf will show you to the dining hall" he left the room. I went into what I had originally assumed was a closet, but had turned out to be a magnificent bathroom. There was a sunken tub that could probably hold ten people, a shower that could hold five and large fluffy towels. I wonder what the payment will have to be to use this room. I stepped into the shower quickly cleaning myself and leaving. Shoot I don't have any clothes.

"Tippy" I called the first house elf sounding name I could think of. Shockingly enough one appeared "Can you tell Professor Snape that I don't know where my clothes are and that I just got out of the shower" The elf nodded and popped off. I sat in the bathroom for a few moments before she popped back in.

"Tippy has brought clothes" The elf said proudly

"Tippy, I wish to send forth my most sincere gratitude" I said, because most elves accept thanks in this way. "Can you show me to where I'll be eating" The elf nodded and popped me into a seat at a large table

"Quite the entrance Potter." The Professor said jokingly "next time perhaps the stairs?"

"Very well, sir" I said slightly said

SSASASSS

Harry barely ate anything so I was concerned

"Harry if you don't eat more than that I'll dish up your plates" I used his given name for the first time

"Yes sir" he took another bite "Sir, what are we to do about my name?" He looked confused, Harry was an unbecoming name for a Snape

"Your Sir name will now be Snape" I said thinking "And with the appearance change you've made we could get away with naming you something more fitting for a Snape"

"What would my name be" He seemed excited to shed his former name

"Anthony Tobias Severus Snape" I said thinking for only a moment

"That is actually a decent name for a pure blood. Don't they usually get thirty middle names or random off the wall shit?"

"Language" I said not wanting foul mouths to be associated with the name of Snape

"Please, why would watching language be important now?" He said sarcastically

"Why is that mister Ha-Anthony?" I asked confused

"Well people can do whatever they want with my body but I can't say a few foul words" He scowled

"Who did what with your body" I asked instantly expecting the worst

"No, never mind, it doesn't matter." He said shaking "Will I be allowed guests?"

"yes, but not to many at a time, who would you like to visit first?"  
"Fred" He said pulling some parchment and writing a quick letter "How will he get here?"

"Portkey" I said handing him the button. He attached the letter to his bird which just flew in (House elves meddle all the time). The boy attached the letter and sent it off.

SSASASSS

Yay we have a new chapter. Huzzah Fred is coming in next time. What does harry look like now? How will this fair with the Weasleys? Let's find out shall we


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone following and favoring the story now may the wonderful Fred enter our awkward relationship and see what happens.

Chapter 4

"He better not bring any of his brothers" I sneered to keep face

"Yes sir" He said visibly shaking

"Is there a Potter on this place of residence?" Weasley called from the hallway

"Fred" The boy shouted and ran to the hall. I followed in a more dignified manner.

"I missed you so much" Fred said. Anthony Through his arms around the Weasley boy's neck and kissed him.

"Weasley, if you'd be so kind as to release the child" I said interrupting their snog

"So, when did you get your hair done and well um… plastic surgery?" Weasley asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You do look quite different Po-Anthony" I said ushering them to the sitting room

"Anthony?" Weasley asked "It suites you"

"Well could someone conjure a mirror so I can see myself?" Anthony asked. I conjured a full length mirror and leaned it against the door. He now has red highlights in his black hair, slightly darker green to his eyes and fuller lips. He had a little bit more muscles on his frame and was half an inch taller than before. "Wow"

"You look great, love" Weasley said wrapping his arms around the child's waist.

"Think so?"

"Naturally"

"If you two would be so kind I have a few questions for you" I said sitting down in an arm chair

"What's up buttercup?" Fred asked sitting on the couch and pulling Anthony down next to him.

"How much did Po-Anthony tell you in his letter?" I asked ignoring his improper nickname for me.

"Just that he was attaching a portkey that would take me to him" The Weasley boy said.

"Anthony, would you like this Gryffindor informed?" I asked, deciding it would be his choice.

"Very much so, sir" He took Fred's hand

"I'll tell him if you'd like" I saw him nod "The headmaster has kept knowledge of Harry's birth parents for as long as his mother has been pregnant. He took the time earlier today to inform us, and as it is I'm his father. We decided Harry Potter wouldn't be his name if he were raised with his parents, so we chose to change it to Anthony Tobias Severus Snape to follow tradition." I said waiting for shock and usual Gryffindor reactions, but he just calmly nodded

"So does that mean we can finally date?" Fred asked Anthony eagerly

"Well I guess" He said blushing "It took us long enough"

"Dating? I will hear nothing of the sort" I informed them\

ssasasss

Next chapter up soon love you all


End file.
